Dawn Treader
by KyleFr00
Summary: His amour shifts as he turns, his name being cried out. Tie slows to a mere crawl. He can't let her be taken again; she is his reason to protect humanity. With one look at her agony filled eyes he begins to feel a spark that ignites the flame within.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing. So this is my new story, hope you like it.**

* * *

The plasma shards found their target. Time slowed for the two seconds. It seemed he couldn't run fast enough to her side as she fell to her knees.

Before she hit the ground he caught her. She made a motion to take her Mark VI helmet off and he did so gently. Her hair tumbled out while her eyes held pain as she gazed at the Master Chief. Blood trickled down her chin as she coughed.

" Chief ," her hoarse voice mumbled

"Don't speak," spoke the Chief, his voice filed with pain. "You need your strength to reach the waypoint."

"John … please," a tear leaked down the beautiful girl's cheek, "Just this …once …for me."

Master Chief nodded and his hand tentatively reached to his own helmet and pried it off for probably the first time in long time.

With a smile the girl softly lad her hand on Johns cheek, rubbing her thumb on his cheek bone.

"I'm glad I got to fight alongside you once more John," she chuckled as he placed his hand over her own.

"Come on Maddie, we can make it to the way-point and from there we can get you fixed up."

"John we both know this is it for me,"

Her voice wobbled as tears fell from Johns eyes. It killed Maddie to see her beloved this way.

"Now that makes moments memorable you dolt," She smirked cheekily causing John to chuckle.

For the very first time John kissed his beloved. Even though they both knew she was going to die, it was worth it. The hand on Johns face went limp. John slowly lifted his head to rest his forehead against the fallen Spartan's own forehead, letting more tears fall.

Refusing to let Maddie's body sit here in the carnage, Master Chief placed his helmet back on and laced Maddie's helmet back on before picking her up bridal style.

Just like that he carried her to the remains of team hastati, her friends to honour and bury her at her funeral.

* * *

**So that's the prologue. Will write again soon.**

**Chapter's will get longer, I promise.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

** I own nothing and I promised this chapter would be bigger.**

* * *

So this is what it is like to be dead. Nothing but blackness.

Maddie opened her eyes to see blackness and every few seconds she relived some of her favourite memories.

First her twelfth birthday when she got given her very first gun which she got to practise in the forest at the edge of her garden shooting the covenant - actually they were stuffed dummies.

Second her eighteenth birthday when she joined the Spartan program and met all her friends.

Third when she met John and loved him as soon as she met him.

So many memories that just keep flying through her head again and again. But she was enjoying them. It was like reliving your life again but through someone else's eyes.

Slowly though the memories started to slip away. She didn't notice at first but they definitely were.

Maddie couldn't remember her parents names. Then she couldn't remember how old she was. Then she couldn't even remember what she was. A Spartan. She couldn't remember her friends.

Every memory in her life slipped away. Everything she loved.

The only thing she remembered was Master Chief; John the man she fell in love with. The man who always had her back, the man who kissed her right before she died.

Maddie had to live! She tried with all her might to wake up but it didn't work.

Master Chief told her once about God and that he will always help, but Maddie

knew he didn't believe it.

After all they had been through why would he?

He just believed in luck.

Cortana his AI said she picked John because he had one thing all the other Spartans because he had one thing that they didn't have.

Luck.

Maddie thought she had luck but she was proven wrong.

She was dead!

Nothing but darkness remained. She couldn't even see her own body!

But wait! A blue light in the distance slowly getting closer, getting bigger as it moved.

Memories came back as it came closer. She remembered that she was a spartan. She remembered her friends names. She remembered her parents names and everything else that happened in her life.

The blue light was going to crash right into her!

She screamed and tried to move but remembered she couldn't.

The light collided into her but she felt nothing. It wrapped around her like a cocoon.

With it came new information. Plans for a new ship called the infinity. A planet called reach. The arc and terrible information about halo rings and what they can do to the galaxy.

She closed her eyes and opened the to see Dr Halsey and John.

"Glad you made it," Dr Halsey said

Maddie first thought she didn't die but she looked down to see that she had a blue body and I wasn't even standing on the ground. I was like a hologram.

Cortana appeared beside me and put her arm around me. Wait what! AIs can't touch humans and she was small.

"Sorry this had to happen," she said.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Maddie asked.

"You're on the Dawn. You've been dead for a week and your funeral was yesterday.

"You're saying that I have no body? Then what am I?"

Dr Halsey spoke for John, "Your dead I have been trying to find a solution for you to live. I took a sample of your brain tissue and mixed it in with a memory portable chip big enough to hold a human mind."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is you are not Maddie anymore. You are Madison AI prototype one"

**Well that's chapter one please review and tell me what you think**

**Thanks **


End file.
